To Write Love on Her Arms
by writethesoul
Summary: Auden Ateara has returned home to La Push. She is reunited with the people she loves and discovers that one might be as much in love with her that she ever was with him. Auden also discovers that one legend just might be true. EmbryxOC.


Hometown Glory

[Ellie's POV]

It felt good to be home in the quaint reservation we all call La Push. The wind was pushing against my face, when I saw the boys horse-playing on the beach. There was no sign of their shirts, and only shorts were covering their body. I was bewildered at how they didn't seem to be cold at all. I saw the long-flowing hair of a girl and next to her was another who seemed as sparsely dressed as the boys, with just a tank and shorts. Her hair reached her shoulders in thin wispy strands. One boy was climbing on a rather tall one's back trying to push him down. It was Quil. I recognized the mischievousness and his heart-melting laughter. I didn't know whether I should go down and show myself or let them have their fun.

I heard a rickety sound coming near me and I instantly knew who it was. I turned slightly to my left and smiled down at Billy Black. He waved his hand towards, wanting me to kneel down so he could talk to me. The minute my knees touched the ground he embraced me in his arms. "It's good to have you back little Ateara," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at my nickname. My cousin, Quil, used it all the time. He said he was proud that I was his cousin, even if I didn't look like everyone else on the reservation. As I remembered his wide grin and cunning looks, I wondered if he would welcome me with wide arms as I hoped.

"Now let me take a good look at you. It has been a while. What seven years?" He put me at an arm-length and I stood up at my full height, which wasn't much. He observed him in a playful way, knowing I hated when people stared at me. Growing up I was a lot different the most of the kids. My mother married an American man she met in college. His name was James Sawyer. The minute I was born he left, and we never saw him again. As my mom waited for my father to come to her, she named me Elisabeth Rose. When she realized that he was never coming she added on Ateara, giving me her last name. My mom and I had lived on the reservation till I was ten, and then suddenly she whisked me away to a small town in California. We hadn't come home until now. Well only I had.

Because of my parentage, I didn't have the long black hair or the tan skin. I did gain my mother's beautiful brown eyes though. Instead I had fair skin, not pale yet not tan and light brown hair that hung down in straight locks. It bothered me being different, but the guys made sure that I would always fit in. Well atleast with them.

I looked at them. They still hadn't noticed my arrival. I hadn't changed much compared to them. They were huge now, muscular and handsome. I felt almost inferior to their good looks. Billy smiled up at me as he looked where I was looking.

"You know they don't bite," he chuckled to himself as if he was in on a inside joke that only he knew. I smiled softly. "What if they don't remember me or don't want to be seen with me?" I whispered my fears wishing that I could take it all back.

"You know, no matter how different you looked to the others or how shy you were in front of adults, I knew the real you. The courageous, smart and happy girl. The one who swung the trees with the boys and charmed Paul Rivers with your innocent words. You were a force to be reckon with and there is no way they wouldn't want you back in their lives." He told me comfortingly. I was grateful for his words and looked him in his eyes and grinned. He then suddenly yelled for Jacob. I realized they were coming over and my eyes widened at him pleading for him to give me sometimes. He shook his head at me with a mischievous grin.

A tall man who had to be taller than 6'5 ran over to us. I was confused. Was this the little Jacob Black that I grew up with? When he saw me, his eyes lit up with joy. He ran towards me and picked me up. "Ellie, your back! For good right?" He looked as if he just won the lottery. This was definitely Jake. I smiled at him.

"Hey Jake. Yeah for good or at least until I find something better," I teased. I was surprised at how naturally it came to me. He chuckled at me. "Dude, there is nothing better than La Push." I nodded my head in agreement. Then suddenly I felt someone pick me up from the back. "Well, well look who has returned from the wild?" I turned to see Quil. I grinned and hugged him.

"It looks like you're the one who came from the forest." I tugged a leaf out of his hair and he grinned sheepishly.

After that was Seth. Little ol' Seth who used to follow us around like a puppy dog. I hugged him as he looked excitedly at me. Then was Paul. He grinned a wolfish grin and engulfed me in a bear hug that could only come from Paul. After him was Jared. A kid who was a grade ahead of me, but always seemed to take the time to tell me a joke. Those jokes would keep me laughing for ages.

Then a huge, burly man who was almost the size of Jacob came out. He introduced him as Sam and I recognized him easily. He was Leah's boyfriend. Yet he took the hand of another woman with scars on her face. It covered one side of her face, and I couldn't help but stare. He growled at me, but I couldn't stop. "You're so beautiful," I whispered softly. She looked at me stunned. I couldn't help it. She was. Sam's growl died down as he looked at me in shock. I heard a faint chuckle behind me. I spinned around to see Leah. My hero. She used to take care of me when I was little. She was two years older, yet seemed like the coolest person in the world. I hugged and her chuckle turned into full blown laughter. "Good to see you Little Ateara." I grinned up at her.  
"Good to see you to Lee." I knew something was wrong by the sadness in her eyes, but I didn't push it. It probably had something to do with Sam, and most likely with Harry, dear Uncle Harry who I heard died around a year ago. I loved him, like my own father and it hurt to hear he was gone.

Something felt wrong though. After I met Collin and Brady, two other kids that he guys have recently been hanging out with, I noticed that someone was missing. Embry Call. Embry, my childhood crush, who was one of my best friends. The only guy who could make my little ten-year old heart lurch so harshly against my chest. I looked at Quil questionly. "Where's Embry?"

"Right here Elles." A deep voice spoke those words behind me and I whirled around for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Embry Call. I looked up at him when his eyes widened. He looked as if he was in pain and love. As if he was trying not to cry or burst into song. I whispered his name softly, "Embry?" I reached out to touch his arm, when Quil yanked him away. He dragged him to the forest as I looked on confused. I turned to Jake who put his arm around my shoulder. He gently whispered in my ear, "Welcome back." Then I heard a wolf howl from the forest. I knew something was up. There was a reason why they were so alike yet so different. Why Jacob's arm was warm, and why he was insanely muscular and hot. I was going to figure it out. But right now I was going to enjoy the moment, knowing that I came back home to safe La Push.

Author's Note: Review and I will love you :) See I rhymed! Please!!


End file.
